The Clever Superhero
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Koko always dreamed of being a superhero and during life events that involved Sumire, he can be. Koko x Sumire FICLETS
1. Introduction

He remembered when he was five-years old that he wanted to be a superhero. He wanted to save everyone from the bad guys just like in those comic books. He would know martial arts and use them against the bad dudes. Heck, he would even have laser beam to make them disappear in a blink of an eye. That was his dream and he was going to stick with it.

Until Sumire crushed it…

She kept saying to Koko that his dream was absolutely absurd. There was no way he could be a superhero, especially when he had only the mind-reading Alice. His only response was that he could dream if he wanted to. With that, she huffed and walked her way.

But the routine always repeated. Koko would draw himself with tights and it would show one of his superpowers that he wanted. The same thing, Sumire would say that he could never be a superhero. Again, he said he could dream.

Years passed and he still believed he could be that superhero. Although he hasn't drawn himself in tights for a while because he outgrew it. Or Sumire forced him to. Still, he didn't mind what Sumire wanted him to do—he just went along with his life quite easily.

"What are you doing now?" Sumire asked as she saw him sitting at his desk with a pencil in hand. She leaned over him to see what caught his attention so much. There, on the paper, she found something she wanted to kill him for.

Koko laughed his charming laughter and looked over to Sumire to see what her reaction would be. Her veins were popping out and fumes were coming out of her nose. Her face was turning red and that scowl on her face seemed absolutely stiff. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You are _dead_ Yome Kokoro," Sumire answered and threw herself to only fall on the ground because Koko quickly moved. She rubbed her face and looked up to search for the little joker. She growled when she saw him sticking his tongue out at her.

"Missed," Koko said and started running before Sumire could catch him.

Getting up with anger running through her veins, she started chasing the poor boy all over the Academy, hardly crashing into people because she kept shoving them aside.

As for the picture…

The picture was still on the desk, open for anyone to see the creative picture that Koko drew. He drew himself again and from his past memories with tights on. Sumire was on the ground with X's for eyes. Koko had a thumbs-up saying that he defeated the monster yet again.

But the thing that blew Sumire's mind into anger was that she saw hearts all around Sumire's face. In the picture she was saying, "I love my Koko," over and over.

She said she hated him—with a _passion_, nonetheless. But _supposedly_, she meant it.


	2. I: Rooms

Another sneeze and another cough; it kept disrupting the classroom and everyone knew it—they even tried to ignore it. Yes, even the cold-hearted Jinno himself tried to ignore it. But that one last sneeze threw him off while he was trying to tell his students something vital in his lecture.

"Shouda!" he yelled to see Sumire pop her head very wearily at the call of her name. "One more sneeze and you get detention!"

At the sound of that very crude word, Sumire's green eye widened. How could she get detention when the only one in the class that could get detention was Sakura Mikan? She couldn't be rated so lowly just because she woke up to have a cold. It wasn't her fault that she found half her room ripped apart. She didn't even know something happened in her room during her sleep.

"Moving along," Jinno continued. "Since I have stated about criminals sneaking into people's rooms during the night, we will have Narumi come in—"

"Good morning!" Narumi shouted as he entered the room with his artistic taste in feminine clothing. "Since we had a couple of students having their rooms utterly destroyed during the night, we will pair them up with another student who hasn't had their room destroyed."

Raising one hand slowly and drowsily, Sumire asked a question before she was acknowledged, "Could the ones who had their room destroyed choose who they get to be paired with?"

Narumi thought only for a crucial second. "Nope," he answered.

Before Narumi could continue, Jinno added, "We will first ask who would like to be paired up with the ones who had their room destroyed. If we do not get an answer, we will pair them up."

"So," Narumi looked at his small list of students, "Who would like to be paired with Natsume-kun?"

The name was emitted and then whole room echoed with shrills of giggles and sayings of "I do!" Narumi looked around the whole room and decided upon one girl. "How about Mikan-chan?" Because it _always_ had to be that way…

Going through the small list and getting some responses, the flamboyant teacher came down to the last student. "Who would like to be paired up with Sumire-chan?"

No responses came and Sumire looked over to her friend, Wakako. Not seeing the purple-haired girl raise her hand, Sumire shoved the girl with her elbow in the ribcage. A small "ow" came through her mouth but she still didn't raise her hand.

Almost when Sumire was about to tell her off, a hand rose up.

"Ah!" Narumi saw the hand was almost thrilled. "Koko-kun, how very nice of you! Sumire-chan, you will now be rooming with Koko-kun."

Sumire looked deadpanned and was about to sneeze again. Quickly, a tissue came to her nose and she looked at the arm that was holding the white tissue. Koko turned his head and said, "Quit sneezing on me. I don't want your germs."

She twitched and decided that she still passionately hated him.


	3. II: Buckets

No one knew exactly what Sumire's problem was. She kept glaring at people and made rude remarks about them—or at least the ones that passed by her. People assumed she had a bad hair day and others thought PMS even though she was too young for that now.

"Sumire-sama," Wakako came up to her.

"_What?_" Sumire seethed and glared at the purple-haired female in front of her. Through this whole time, Sumire's hands were balled into fists. Her fists were even shaking.

Wakako flinched at the tone Sumire's voice and became nervous. Say anything wrong and Sumire may kill her. "Um," the girl bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

Soon enough, Sumire's foot began to tap the floor impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest and started growling lowly in her throat. "Are you going to spit it out soon?" Sumire asked and the scowl on her face seemed to deepen.

The purple-haired girl shook her head and left Sumire in her spot as she ran away down the halls. Sumire grumbled, thinking she had wasted a good minute on waiting for a stupid girl.

Walking down the hallways with her head duck lowly and her arms crossed, Sumire mumbled nonsense—mainly the nonsense was about how stupid people were. Sumire was just like a policeman on the road chasing someone and the other students were drivers. They all parted to the sides to let Sumire go.

She stopped when she saw that everyone kept moving to the sides quickly. "What are you all doing?" she asked to anyone in general.

No one replied but went faster down the hallway to keep away from the green-eyed beast.

"Tch," she scoffed. "Idiots."

She turned the corner of the hallway, her foot hitting a tight string thus making her trip and fall to the ground. She fell face-first and she lifted her head, red in the face. Her anger boiled and she bit on her lip to keep from screaming in rage.

_Clunk!_

Sumire looked up to see a bucket falling down from the ceiling. After two seconds at looking at the silver bucket, someone pulled Sumire backwards into their arms. The bucket fell to the ground with purple paint inside it.

Turning to see her savior, she forgot her gratitude and got mad again. "Where the crap did you come from?"

Koko smiled goofily and said, "My mom."

Despite the fact that Koko saved her from being humiliated, Sumire still hated him. She won't be bribed or talked, or even saved by him to make her like him.


End file.
